


Video Games

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy games, Fluff, Games, Gaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Old video games, Other, Pidgancemonth2k17, Quests, RPG, Slice of Life, Voltron, nonbinary pidge, promt, video games - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day nineteen: Video Games.Pidge is interrupted while they play a game.





	Video Games

Pidge was currently completely focused on the huge holographic screen in front of them, mashing the buttons on the console as the characters on the screen moved along to their choices.

The 8-Bit music, the pixel art and the good old fashioned rpg formula was everything they needed. Oh how they loved that they had returned to the Space Mall and got a new game. Of course they loved Killbot Phantasm, but a new game was always exciting. So once they had went through the Earth store with Lance and found a copy of the original “Legendary Warrior Of Both Words”, they had flipped out and almost fainted. It was similar to Killbot in gameplay, but yet completely different and had more things. Like an entire space world where you could get extra mana and do a cheat so that you get an advantage on the last boss if you find the mushroom man near the legendary sword, but only if you had an extra large coffee in your inventory and played on the hardest difficulty. Which they were.

To simplify it, it was a game for huge geeks. Like Pidge and their boyfriend.

Hours had already been spent on the game, but there were countless of hours left. Not that there was any complain about that.

As they sat down on the cold floor in Lance’s room and smashed the buttons like there was no tomorrow, they bit their lip and screamed at the enemies as soon as it was their turn in battle.

Pidge was not gonna let them win, they were way too proud for that.

The doors suddenly opened, and Lance entered, yet Pidge was too busy to care. Lance however got a bit surprised at seeing Pidge and screeched.

“Pidge what are you doing here?!?”, he screamed, before almost falling down to the floor. Thankfully his balance was good enough this time. But like, seeing someone in your room where you don’t expect them to be is a bit weird.

“Playing obviously”, they answered, not letting their eyes leave the screen during this heated and awesome battle for some mana and coins. They would soon have enough money to buy that cool axe from an NPC.

“Yeah I can see that. But why?”.

They let out a laugh.

“Why? You seriously ask me why I’m playing? Because it’s awesome that’s why. As a video game nerd yourself you should know”.

“Yeah of course. That game rocks”, Lance said. “But why are you playing without me?”.

“Without you?”.

“Yeah! I don’t wanna miss any content. And I don’t wanna miss spending time with you”.

Both teens blushed lightly as they smiled, and Pidge used their hand to pay the surface beside them, signaling for Lance to sit.

“Come here, you can be Player 2. Be happy we bought an extra joystick last trip to Space Mall”.

Lance eyes lit up, he let out a typical Lance smile, a smile only he was capable of, and jumped down to his place, joining Pidge.

“C’mon let’s beat up some bad guys!”.


End file.
